tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernard Saunders Working Day
with sub soiler]] and a Steiger STX 500]] The Bernard Saunders Working Day is an event held between Christmas & New Year at Bernard Saunders farm in Nottinghamshire. The Day is a chance for tractor owners to bring there tractor and work it either in the ploughing field or do a bit of cultivating. The event is held to raise money for the Air Ambulance & the Friends of the Air Ambulance held a collection and a Raffle / tombola stall to raise funds. Exhibits in 2008 included * A Threshing demonstration. * a restored reaper * selection of Prairie tractors ** Ford FW-30 ** Case ** Steiger * Several Doe Triple D's including Bernards own * The Martrac DD120 - a custom built equal wheeled 120 hp Fordson Major based machine. * a selection of Crawler tractors * County * Roadless J17 Crawler * Ferguson with a a Sherman Bros plough * JCB 1 Digger * Howard Trencher that had been recently purchased and was being tried out. {|class="wikitable sortable" |+ 2008 - Participating machinery list |- ! Make !! Model !! Serial no / Reg no. !! Owner !! Photo !! Comments |- | Case || Case 4690 || ? || owner ? || || rare articulated Case |- | Caterpillar || Caterpillar D2 || ? || owner ? || || Fitted with Marshall Hydraulic service kit |- | Caterpillar || Caterpillar D7 || - || John Walker || ||Working with a trailed 6 furrow Hexatrac plough. |- | County / Fordson || County Fulltrack || - || owner ? || || ploughing |- | County/Fordson || County Fulltrack || || owner ? || || With 6 Furrow Ransomes Hexatrac plough |- | Doe || Doe Triple D || || owner ? || || with 4 Furrow reversible plough |- | Doe || Doe Triple D || || Owner ? || || Recently restored |- | Field Marshall || Field Marshall 4575 || FNN 508 || owner ? || || pulling an timber Drag harrow |- | Ford || Ford Diesel 6000 || ? || Owner ? || || US model (unusual in UK) |- | Ford/Steiger || Ford FW-30 || ? || owner ? || || Working a 5 (6) leg subsoiler |- | Howard || Trencher || ? || Hardstaff || || In full working order |- | International || Super BMD || || Owner ? || || with McCormick plough |- | JCB || JCB 1 Digger || JCB 1 sn A10029-9-63 || Bernard Saunders || || Restored classic digger |- | John Deere || 6920S || - || Owner ? || || - |- | John Deere || John Deere 3130 || || Owner ? || || On low loader duty |- | Kohn || Kohn EL201-Rotavator || n/a || - || || |- | Oshkosh || Unknown || Q208 PVL || owner ? || || Ballast tractor |- | Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies || Ransomes C65B cultivator || n/a || ? || || Trailed cultivator used behind Roadless Crawler |- | Roadless || Roadless B450 || Roadless no. 3340 || Owner ? || || Rare non ford Roadless |- | Roadless / Fordson E1A Major || Roadless J17 Crawler || Roadless no. 6769 || owner ? || || With Ransomes C65B cultivator |- | Steiger(Case IH) || Steiger STX 500 || || Owner ? || || Offering rides for Charity |- | Fordson Major || Fordson Triple special || - || Hayward collection || || A Doe and a half |- See also * Shows and Meets - Events calendar * Clubs Listing References / sources Photos from the 2008 event External links Category:Events with working area Category:Events in Nottinghamshire Category:Charity events Category:Working Days Category:Bernard Saunders Working Day